The Detective Club Spring Break reunion
by The Arkansas Bruce Wayne
Summary: Ever since The Dynamic trio and their allies have stop the Daggett case and Annie has learn to have others help her in her battle with Katherine yesterday and now Annie's fears has no longer bother her as she is ready to have a break with the Wayne Family and the Detective Club with a few surprises from especially with the Detective Club as the big plans for their help


Gotham Adventures

Spring break reunion

By Bruce Smith and Priya Sridhar

Ever since The Dynamic trio and their allies have stop the Daggett case and Annie has learn to have others help her in her battle with Katherine yesterday and now Annie's fears has no longer bother her as she is ready to have a break with the Wayne Family and the Detective Club with a few surprises from especially with the Detective Club as the big plans for their help that will be revealed this Spring Break.

As we get to see how Annie is feeling after the event last night the Mystery Couple are on their bed as Tim check on Annie's pleasant smile letting him know that she no longer having nightmares again and is happy that this week is Spring break.

The Clay of hope sleepy face is so pretty and peaceful that Tim rubs her hair softly try not to wake up Annie but she is already aware of this but wondering what is it about today that makes Tim more happy besides herself in good mental condition as she open her eyes hugging Tim and keeps smiling back at him.

"Good Morning my love you seemed to cheering for school today is it because of the plan with our friends in the HQ?" Annie asked

"Good Morning to you too Annie I didn't know you were up and yes besides that I am happy because we and the gang don't have to go to School this week because today is Spring break yeah this is gonna be so awesome!" Tim respond with excitement as Annie is glad that Tim is happy but is confused about what Spring break is.

"How come we can't go to school in this week of Spring or whatever and what is Spring break mean?" Annie's curiosity have made its presence known to Tim that now once again he is happy to help Annie understand this tradition.

"Well Annie every March on the third week people don't have to go to school unless is office work is basically a vacation period in early spring at universities and schools in various countries in the world." Tim explained

"So that's why Bruce wanted to start the plan this week like he said. But how are we going to get it according to plan should we asked Bruce about the steps he made earlier?" Annie asked

"Don't worry Annie we can just used the phone once we get ready okay? Just have to call each of the gang to get them here then see what Bruce doing with the rest of the plan. That seems about right." Tim said

"That's a good idea especially since we don't have to worry about being late for school again and seeing them here is somewhat different since they know our secret but as long as Bruce and Alfred can take care of the situation everything is fine."

Annie said as The Mystery Couple are getting ready and headed downstairs to see what's going on.

As the Mystery Couple go downstairs to the living room so they can used to the Wayne's phone on the wall while Alfred is getting the snacks on the table for the event.

"Hey Alfred are those snacks for the Detective Club when they get there?" Annie asked as Tim is using the phone to call the Detective Club.

"Why certainly Mrs Wayne I'm glad that Master Bruce is going well with this idea of bringing the kids to the Manor as he is in his room prepare for being a host." Alfred respond

"Wow I'm glad that dad is proud of their help with our mysteries since we first met them! Yet I hope it stays that way which I see happening but even if I had problems with them putting themselves at risk like they did yesterday. I just wanted to say how much I'm love the fact they are going to working on bigger mysteries while still hoping that they're safe from our danger side of work especially at night." Annie said think deeply about the possibility Bruce can do for them besides the things he explained to Annie and Tim.

"That's is a good decision making we can all agree especially from what I've heard from you and Master Timothy that not only Stephanie Brown knows the identity of the Dynamic trio but now it seems like the Detective Club knows after an early encounter with Katherine I assume that you are still relief that you're still are a hero in their eyes after all that is happening in school. Like I say to Master Bruce don't let your criticism cloud your judgement no matter what happens before is too late,remember that Mrs Wayne." Alfred explained to Annie with his hand on her shoulder

"I'm glad he gets to have someone like you Alfred thank you I just have to put up with some of my stress, anxiety and fear as long as they are happy and alive." Annie respond with a smile and hugs Alfred

"You're welcome Mrs Wayne. I'm only doing what I must to help this Family stay together too is part of job besides the usual." Alfred respond as Annie gets to check on Tim to see how the invitation call is going.

"Alright we'll see you all soon okay later!" Tim hang up the phone

"Tim is everything going well according to plan?" Annie asked

"Sure Annie the whole gang are so happy about this event that they remind me of how much I was when I first discovered Bruce's secret. *sigh* I think there's more nostalgia moments from this day forward with them now on it besides us knowing about those moments. Speaking of that I'm sure Alfred will let us go with him to pick them up."

"Sounds good to hear guess we going to that limo he drives to get all of them correct?"

Annie asked

"Certainly you two can come along since I seen glimpses of how you both bond with the kids." Alfred respond behind Annie but she is used to with it as long as she feels something alright.

"I didn't expect that, since when you started to sneaky up like that Al let me guess from one of your secret agent trainings or something?" Tim asked

"A good butler must master the art of keeping what he learned in check just in case of emergency." Alfred respond as Annie giggle at hiding respond

"Guess everyone has more than meets the eye in the family." Annie said as the Mystery Couple gets ready to go with Alfred to pick up the Detective Club as they go outside to the limousine and headed to each of the gangs homes.

The first house belonged to Maps's family. It was a two-story Tudor, with black and white triangles breaking up the windows and doors.

The Mystery Couple gets out of the limousine and Tim knocked on the door for their first pick up.

"Hello this is Tim Drake and Annie Wayne, we are here to pick Maps Mizoguchi up. You know from our invitation in Wayne Manor?"

Tim asked after he knocking the door

The door opens the moment when Annie put her ear on the door to see what is going on which caused Annie to almost fell but was catch by Tim

"Geez if you wanted to rest your head on my door at least have a job description of being a door stand Annie hahahaha." a young girl with short hair comments on Annie as she and Tim see her with a sweet smile.

"Hey there Maps I see you're ready for our event, do your parents know where you are going just in case for permission purpose?

Tim asked

"Oh yeah guys I've been asking them about it as soon as I got your call and I already told Kyle too about it he the only one that know about our adventures except mom and dad which they are happy that I get to hangout with the Bruce Wayne's wards themselves. So guess this our ride huh?"

Maps asked

"Sure it is and our butler Alfred is driving. Seems like you're having been doing well since we last crossed paths and now my fears have been gone which is good news." Annie respond

"Hey I can tell that you look less worry now that Katherine is not a problem for now which is a super good feeling in my book."

Maps said

"Hey if you don't mind me asking this but where are your parents?" Annie asked

"Oh it's okay they're at home would you like to meet them guys?" Maps asked Tim and Annie as they when inside the house.

"Well we don't mind nothing to worry about, you did say they admire us being with you just hope that we can make a good impression." Tim respond

"Yeah I think you guys will not have to worry about it remember Tim even though I have not tell them your secrets I have told them about our mysteries with a little exaggeration but I managed to give you both a good impression on that." Maps respond

Maps take the Mystery Couple to the living room and they see a woman with a yellow sleeve shirt and Mom Jeans on with white nikes and black ponytail hair and features similar to Maps doing yoga while watching the physics channel

"Mother I have bring the Mystery Couple here to our home the Wayne's kids!" Maps yelled joyfully as her mom gets up to see them

"Ah so you two must be the Mystery Couple that Maps been talking about since the first day at school I'm actually glad that you two are being such good people to my daughter and I admire your club in a goal of being the future detectives that Maps being dreaming about since she hear about Gotham's urban legend and books which the book part is something that she was less interested now then decide to go on romance genres."

Maps mother explained

"Come on mother I'm just thinking that solving actually mysteries to learn more about being a Detective then reading."

Maps respond

"She has a point you know sooner or later we might end up reading about Criminal justice and criminology and I know how you feel too with that me and Tim." Annie said with a passionate concern for education with Maps look defeated by Annie.

"*sigh* Okay I guess I so thanks for the advice Annie."

"My My I have never seen a friend of Maps give her such a great idea since Olive was first introduced in our home you must be new ward Annie Wayne herself right? and I'm already aware of Tim Drake."

"Umm yes m,am is nice to meet you Miss Mizoguchi" Annie said

"You're such a sweet girl I wish my husband was here to met you but he and Kyle are going out for father and son bonding like fishing you understand how that works knowing that your father has been taken care of you two well being you should be happy that you get to have him as your guardian." Miss Mizoguchi respond as Annie smile with a deep thought state look on her face.

"What can we say? Me and Annie are just lucky mostly on our close calls I guess you seemed nice to have been in a calm neighborhood in Gotham seeing according from the atmosphere in here your family has the luck too I mean just because it's the month of St Patrick's day huh I didn't know we collect the same amount of 4 leaf clovers right heh heh heh heh heh." Tim joked around

"Hehe hahahahaha I think I have another jokester besides my daughter her dad and her have so much like when it comes to comedy and their quirks. Keep this up and I might have to see which one is more enjoy. Never mind that you're all are welcome to come back after the event in Wayne Manor if you like." Miss Mizoguchi respond letting them know that the Mystery Couple can come by anytime.

"Really that's very nice of you Miss Mizoguchi we will be seeing you again sometime too thank you!" Annie said as she smiled thankfully

"Well of course she'll do that Annie after all I been telling my parents about our adventures right?" Maps asked with a wink of a confident smile

"Yeah I think we get the picture now glad to be helping out with your club but now we have to go get the rest of the four you're ready Maps?" Tim asked

"Sure I'm so excited for this! See you later mother I'll be back and let you know how this turned out okay!" Maps said wavering goodbye

"Thank you for admired us so Miss Mizoguchi!" Annie said wavering goodbye too

"Okay see you later Maps and you all take care of yourselves you kids and have fun in there!!!" Miss Mizoguchi respond waved at the kids as they headed to the limousine and move to their next location

"Oh you must be their butler huh I see? Nice to meet you."

Maps asked Alfred

"Indeed Mrs Mizoguchi is nice to meet you too. I'm Alfred Pennyworth." Alfred introduced himself.

The next house was two stories, large and black with a green tint. Windows sparkled as if each pane had lightning trapped within the stained glass. A crooked weathervane creaked in the wind, with the spring breeze carrying its squeaks. The chimney, an old-fashioned brick number, stood tall and billowed smoke.

"You're sure this is the place Maps? This house looks like some cliche supervillain's lair on those old movies that's just to show that their (Ohhh behold my evil domain!) I tell you guys." Tim snark at the house

"I don't know Timmy it pretty scary looking"

Annie said in fear holding Tim's arm and gets behind him shaking about what's inside there.

"Come on guys is Olive's house I been there before trust me I know her since we're first grade okay you'll get used to it once you get inside." Maps encourage the Mystery Couple to come

"Is okay Annie I'll make sure nothing is wrong once we go introduce ourselves okay babe." Tim is trying to comfort Annie to calm her down as he holding her hand.

"O Okay Tim as long as we know that Olive is okay and you guys are fine with this I'm in my love." Annie said with a smile holding Tim's hand as they followed Maps to the eerie house.

As Maps is knocking the door.

"Hello Olive is us Maps and the Mystery couple are here to pick you up for the party best buddy!"

Then as the Door open a woman with snow white hair but short unlike Olive and red eye color like her, a blue scrunchies on her hair to from a phony tail have a gray with black stripes sleeveless shirt and dark blue pants with black shoes on

"Greetings Maps I see you have brought Olive's other members of the club correct the ones that help my daughter open up to people I never seen her that happy since well I shouldn't say." Sybil said

"Is okay I understand too. Guys meet Sybil Silverlock Olive's mom don't worry Annie she is a nice lady as long as you're okay with Olive just say hello buddy." Maps respond letting Annie know that just because Sybil look more grim than Olive doesn't mean she'll hurt her or something as she nervously shake Syhil's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Silverlock or Sybil I am happy to help your daughter from her problems." Annie said now getting used to her

"I'm glad you are okay with me and her is rare for others to come visit us except for Maps to play with Olive." Sybil said with a sweet smile show that she is not so bad after all.

"Well let's just say we have our situation when it comes to never judge books by its cover and your home looks beautiful by the way ma.m" Tim comments

"Wow I'm right about the Wayne have respect for all kinds after all you should rest inside as I get Olive here okay kids you don't know how happy I am that she gets to know you people I'll just see if she's ready."

Sybil said proudly like a mom would and go upstairs to get her daughter as the rest get comfortable and Annie is surprised that things looks nice inside.

"Hey Maps you're right about this place is not being so bad I guess I should not judge a book by its cover as they say I feel embarrassed for being scared for nothing."

Annie said

"Hey that's alright Annie we can all feel fear on something that we never deal or warped our minds in if we haven't understand what is going on in front of us like my first math test in school or our history test last week."

Maps joked around playfully as Annie giggle at the math part.

"I know what can be worse than those and is those essays and homework especially when you got to do both on something you are not understanding at all." Tim help at that in the humor of pet peeves from school as it goes on.

As the three hear footsteps from upstairs they see Olive with Sybil coming down to the living room as Olive looks at everyone still using her quiet persona but smile and spoke anyway.

"Hello Maps I see that you and the Mystery couple wanted to take me to Wayne Manor like Tim said on the house phone right?" Olive asked as Maps come to hug her best friend

"Of course Olive we can't leave you hanging you know and so is everyone else okay? We always have got each other backs with just the two of us now more friends are here to make sure that you okay and happy alright don't pretend that you don't have anyone anymore because after this day things can changing for you for the better."

Maps respond as Olive looks at her and is deep down is stunned in her heart by what she said.

"Do you really think that is just hard for me to let it go fearing I'm truly alone huh? Humph why is that? I'm sorry just that I'm missing dad and I always ever since I met you guys I keep fearing what if it happened again if mom and anyone I'm contacting disappear from me what happens if you are not there anymore?"

Olive shed some tears but Maps stop her by showing was in front of Olive's direction

"Hey Olive I think understand where you're coming from I have thoughts about your fears so many times but as long as you got people who still care about you in front of your life then there's no reason to be scared even if we try not to let it get in our heads. Isn't that right Tim?"

Annie said making Olive looks at her and Tim like they safe her soul by from emotional torture

"She's right and hey my real dad hasn't been around since and abandoned me alone in Gotham but I'm lucky enough to be with Bruce Wayne my adopted father figure and now I hope for others to not go through the same process I have been in the street, but I'm glad that you still have your mother,friends and even a boyfriend that's going to help you with emotional and physical struggle with you life all the way so it does matter what happens today because the past is no longer involved anymore and we love you Silverlock okay What do you say you wanna start the day with a new chapter that you deserve it might be a good one if you do?"

Olive's friends words have get her to smile more with a realization that even her mom been telling her many times since her father's disappearance as Sybil watching this in the shadows upstairs try not to be seen as her daughter thanks them with a group hugs on all of them and head outside.

"See you soon Mother and yes probably you if you are still with or coming with me this whole time father." Olive said quietly to the house as Sybil heard her and smiled with relief that Olive is no longer a antisocial person she used to be anymore then she gets out of the dark hall and looks at her wedding ring sitting down watching the limousine drive off.

"Humph I guess you're still hoping that she's alright huh well we managed to hope for the best now you probably check on her now and me depending on a situation but don't worry I think our little girl is growing up now thank you for this." Sybil said looking at the sky smiling with tears of joy.

Eric lived in one of Gotham's few intact condominiums. The exterior was a scorched dark blue, with tinted glass windows and a small number of balconies. A large garden grew on the terrace, and the ground floor had a swimming pool. Eric's family lived on the third floor, with a balcony that had a protective curtain.

"Ohhh This is the first time I actually get to visit my Eric's place pitch me I'm must dreaming that my heart feels butterflies circle around it hahaha!" Maps said playfully excited as Annie did pitch her when little pressure.

"Owww hey is only a figure of speech Annie."

Maps respond to Annie literal action

"I'm Sorry Maps I didn't know that was just a joke please forgive me for not thinking before I act!" Annie said feeling ashamed of herself

"Is okay Annie I'll understand that you are still not learned all the ropes since you're well different you know?" Maps said accepted Annie apologize as she made her smile and Annie hugs Maps for it. But suddenly the door opens.

"I was wondering why I'm hearing familiar voices with one saying my name and it seems like Olive and Tim is here as well."

Eric said

"Hello Eric have you get the message from the Mystery Couple too huh?" Olive asked but before he answered Maps gets to him and holds him tightly.

"Aww baby I love your place and is so pretty and I love the pool maybe soon I can show you my swimsuit this summer if you like?" Maps wink in a seductive way caused Eric to blush at the thought but he hug her back and kiss her forehead to return the blush back.

"Yeah I'm actually looking forward to the day You or any of the gang comes here anytime but maybe we should keep it settled down with buddies around okay?" Eric said while holding Maps on his arms as she giggles at Eric's bold actions.

"Wow you really getting bold than usual since that night huh? I can wait see how much you can be." Maps respond as they are ready to get the kiss

"Ahem I hate to ruin your reunion but I think we are here to pick you up for the party in Wayne Manor."Olive stated in an irritated way

"Olive is right but I think we can make up some time. Where's your parents I haven't seen them yet?" Tim asked while Eric gently put Maps down on the chair in the living room.

"They are going to the store getting stuff for our family barbecue this week so they're fine which yes I let them know about this so I will join in to see what is going on alright I always wanted to know what is like in Wayne Manor." Eric respond

"Well Eric let's say though my experience I say is going to be a wonderful feeling to be there I can't help but feel free and safe in there is a beautiful feeling." Annie described the best she can but is daydreaming about the feeling of happiness.

"It's seems like we're in a sweet experience in the Manor huh Annie I'll be with you all to go see what's going on okay?" Eric said with Maps holding his hand

"I'm sure you will find the answer for all of your experience and then some Eric let's go before Olive scold at us again my love!" Maps said as the gang head to the limousine to their next location.

Carrie's apartment was more modest than Eric's. It had a whiff of smoked cannabis. The red brick building had smaller windows with screens on them, and a few even had iron bars. A few also had black tape covering one side, with broken glass on the other. Carrie's apartment was in the middle of the brick, with a perfect view of the apartment on the other side of the street. The building's drainpipe had hand-shaped dents in it, and leaked in a few places, as if someone had tried to scale down the bricks by clinging to the drainpipe.

"Hmm this must be the place I hope Carrie is here behind this door." Annie said to Tim

"Trust me Annie, Carrie has tell me this is the right one plus she is a nice enough to let us get her room number so is legit." Tim said nonchalantly as he knocking the door

"Sounds good to know you keep up with everyone's location I don't know what I'll do with if you're not around Timmy." Annie said having a worried look about the thought.

"Is best if you don't think about that stuff Annie I don't want you to worry about it of course I'm around like always we are the Mystery Couple after all." Tim respond with Annie smile at his words and hugs behind him the moment the door opens by Carrie Kelley.

"Woah I know I should be expecting to see Wayne Manor inside but maybe I should've seen that coming since you guys are so nice together am I right Tim?" Carrie comments

"Well you know what they say love is like peanut butter and jelly if I'm getting that right am I guys?" Annie asked

"Yeah you got it right that how it works for me and Eric and Olive and my brother right best buddy?" Maps respond as Olive looks at her but smile instead of feeling embarrassed well a little but at least the gang is okay with her relationship.

"You're right Maps I guess I should feel proud that we both go to similar base." Olive said give a quick wink to Maps

"Yeah I figured that out Olive but trust me when I say you'll get used to it and again congratulations." Eric respond as he put a hand on her shoulder

"I'm Okay with that alright Eric thank you." Olive respond while gently take Eric's hand off smile at him

"So anyway Carrie. I was wondering if your parents are okay with you coming with us if they're here that is?" Tim asked after the commotion is fading while Carrie adjust her glasses by wiped the lens with her shirt.

"Oh yeah guys I've already told my parents about it but they're not here just going to that restaurant close to street around this apartment knowing that I'll okay consider that I'm finally getting to see your Manor in person and I hope you keep those details of the place accurate like you say before last year Timothy." Carrie told Tim

"Humph you're always been pursuing the truth in anyone huh? Okay then Carrie I'll keep a few of my perspective more concrete than my other ones I said before this year happened deal?" Tim offer a handshake to Carrie to set the deal with old friends

"Ah a friendship handshake be careful those are something you can't go back from unless there's something greater we can agree on and accepted. But since you decide to go that way okay well I choose deal!" The handshake is made by Carrie and Tim as the trip continue to the final destination then straight to Wayne Manor.

The townhouse was on the edge of Gotham, overlooking the river and some bushes. A few squirrels, small and frantic, scattered along the roof from an untrimmed tree with drooping boughs. A few shingles had fallen and birds gathered on the roof. Several bikes idled in the driveway.

"Alright gang this is where Heathcliff said his place would be close to the river and from the looks of it I say we here according to the address." Tim stated to everyone as he gets to the door.

"Amazing how you can see the body of water from here. Can you imagine that as your own backyard it would be wonderful to experience the sea!" Annie said with excitement

"Yeah it beats my swimming pool if that why the case but then again is best for us to make sure your a good swimmer before swimming in the river but my pool show you what feet are on." Eric respond

"Sounds like you have an interesting competition about the difference between the outside water and the indoor one huh Eric?"Carrie asked

"Yeah but I'm decided to be modest seeing that we both don't have any bragging rights at all." Eric respond

"Exactly maybe that's why we make such a great team and friends I really started to realize that when we met and know about the Mystery Couple and each other I guess that's why Mom is so nonchalant about you guys." Olive said give a sweet smile on everyone

"Why else we are so good at your jobs we Detectives must stick together and be bigger than ever Olive!" Maps said with excitement of how the team accomplish things easier with teamwork.

"Yeah I already know that." Olive said as the door opens.

"Hey there what's going on Mystery Couple I just got here from my bike and my parents are cool with the invitation since they gonna get supplies for our fishing trip this weekend and I am honored to be the guest of honor for the big Wayne himself."

Heathcliff said still carry the Walkman but in his jacket pocket and not on his ears.

"Hey we should thank you bro and the rest of you for being the first friends who actually got to come in the Manor and in fact I think the event will be the best for years to come with you guys!" Tim respond smiled at the plan only him and Annie know about.

"Why is that the secret all of a sudden is it because of our incident with yesterday and Annie's secret I hope it goes smoothly." Heathcliff said as Annie giggle like is a joke

"Trust us it will be better than that I'm sure Alfred our Butler have made snacks and those sodas that still feels strong and sparkled my tongue and fizzy like and other things that can be approved in there." Annie respond

"Hey if I can put my fate on the person who save our skins from Katherine and possibly others stuff at the bump of the night then I am in for ya guys!" Heathcliff announce to Annie as she lend a hand out in a offer a handshake fashion.

"So you are given me a offer to stick with a Friendshake right?" Heathcliff asked

"Yeah I'm I doing it right Heathcliff? I saw Tim and Carrie do it so I figured this custom made to build friends correct?" Annie asked as Heathcliff then shake her hand for an answer.

"Is right Annie you got it right." Heathcliff finished the handshake as Annie is glad she managed to complete her first social handshake custom.

"So cool cats of sleuths let's figure out what it in store in Wayne Manor now the whole gang's here!" Heathcliff announce as Maps let out a YESSIE to get everyone excited for was going to be a major turning point for them in Wayne Manor as Alfred takes them there.

The limousine made it to the outside of the front doors of stately Wayne Manor where Alfred dropped off the Detective Club and then the Mystery Couple gets to the door before they opened it Annie wanted to introduce the Manor itself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and my darling Timmy be amazed by the inside of the place from the man who help this city for years and adopted father figure of me and Tim!

Welcome to WAYNE MANOR!!!" Annie announce so Magnificently as the Detective Club give her an applause and Tim gives her a thumbs up and hugs her.

"Good announcement there Annie!" Tim then silent kiss her ear making her giggle

"Thank you Timmy now everyone here's where the answer will be revealed later as we enjoyed the event please you guys be on your best behavior and have fun!" Annie said as The gang enter the Manor and see Ace come to them sniffing just to check on them as Eric is a little on defense.

"Hey don't worry Eric. Ace is just making sure nothing fishy is going on he is pretty protective at this kind of stuff."

Tim said as Ace is now done sniffing the gang and sit letting them know they are okay.

"Oh yeah well it's nice to meet you Ace good dog I just had my history with some dogs that belong to others." Eric respond rubbing Ace head as he let him enjoy the feeling as Eric feel safe now

"Aww he is a protective gentleman like you two said I should show him my Tamagotchi for him play with for company!" Maps show Ace the Tamagotchi dog and he seems to like it just like Annie said.

As the gang made it to the living room where Alfred have the snacks on the table and enjoying themselves but as the gang explore around the Manor one question is where is everyone? Where is Bruce Wayne.

"This is one classic look of a manor that I can possibly imagine, but I still need to know one thing Mystery Couple Where's your dad?" Heathcliff asked Tim and Annie

"That's easy he is probably fixing the grandfather clock back downstairs." Tim respond nonchalantly

"Grandfather clock? Does he have a job description of not asking his Butler for that kind of thing or something?" Olive asked as they go back to living room and they see Bruce Wayne in front of the Grandfather clock as he greets them with his smile.

"Good Evening Detective Club thanks for coming to this event, you must be proud that you're the first group of young sleuths to be knowing about our secret." Bruce says as the gang already have curiosity on sight on what's this about.

"Greetings hey you look just like on the newspapers my mom reading is really nice to meet you sir." Olive said

"Yeah same for the rest of us but I just wanted to say how much we're sorry for knowing about you and the Mystery Couple's secret identity if that's what all this about."Carrie told Bruce

"Actually is by accident when we are in school trying to help you daughter."Heathcliff explained with Eric doing the same

"While dealing with that psychopathic witch Katherine then we discovered a hidden room of her locker then we see she knows who you guys are then the dairy they give you which sadly we read knowing about Annie and Katherine being more than Human then we just put." Bruce stops Eric and the rest from feeling worried this is a problem after Maps tell him

"If there is anything we can do to hey about we revealed our Club secret our Hideout is in the playground between the four trees around school!"

"Hey relax everyone I'm not mad at what happened but I'm happy about you all helping Tim and Annie on our recent cases and speaking of secrets there's something I've never expected to show anyone until you guys proven to be trustworthy enough." Bruce then turn both hands of the Grandfather clock to 11:30 PM and the clock opens the entrance.

"Wow what the heck!? The clock just revealed a secret entrance how many places in Gotham have secret passageways?" Carrie asked Bruce

"You're possibly find out soon as we enter farther down the entrance." Bruce answered as he leads the Detective Club inside as the clock close.

Downstairs to the first footsteps touch to ground Bruce has got the kids to the surprised.

"Is so dark in here where are we anyway Mr Wayne?" Eric said

Bruce then makes his announcement with in the darkness and spoke to them.

"Before I answered that I just wanted to say how much I'm proud of you guys I've have been for years on my own for awhile since the death of my parents were gun down in Crime Alley and been wanting to prevent others from going through the same process I have been so in the future no one has to lose their families by some punk with a gun. I assume you know what happened next with what I'm going to show you right since you all know who I am right?" Bruce flip the switch and with the flash of light and bats now squeaks flying around the air, the Mystery Couple smiled and the Detective Club are stunned as if there in the best place in that no one can ever dreamed of.

"Welcome to the Batcave and congratulations you're now members of the Bat Family!" Bruce announced that to the Detective Club as Olive,Carrie and the rest are completely feeling shock and joy and happiness with all this going on.

"D Did you just say we're now working with you guys as in going down solving crimes and put on costumes fighting crime can we get codenames!" Maps asked

"Yes on the members part but no on the whole doing the night patrol then like me and the Mystery couple are doing. But I'm saying that you guys get solve cases around the city and update the clues to us with the Bat communicator which is upgrade with what I called a panic button to push when you kids get into a dangerous situation you can't handle on your own so if guys wanted to your can have a special laptops for connecting with the Batcomputer think of it as a crime fighting thing without being put in physical danger because trust me I and many others will make sure you all be protected from any dangerous scenarios." Bruce explained to the rest of them making sure they understand the idea as he give them the three equipment to stand against crime.

"My God can you guys be this awesome and inspiring this place is wonderful who would put a life size dinosaur in their hideout?" Eric comments on the robot dinosaur

"I'm guessing that I'm surprised that I'm the only kid who doesn't seem to shock about the big guy heh guess I am just okay with it being there despite the more weird things I see on a Gotham standard." Tim respond as the others see the costumes of the Dynamic trio

"So this is the where you three put your crime fighting outfits is mind blowing to see them in person even though no one's in it and the Batsuit is different than what I see on the newspapers guess we all need a change while we got classy am I right Batman or Bruce?" Heathcliff comments on the Batsuit seeing it's silver Bat symbol and dark blue all around with longer ears heavy gauntlets with a Bat shaped utility belt buckle and armor bulletproof suit and fire prove capes for the rest of the costumes.

"Let's just say even we need a little protection too like you guys." Bruce respond while explained the others about capability of the suit.

"And there on the other side of room is our gadgets where we have our Batarangs and for me is the same clay that I used if I get to the situation where I come in contact with anything that eat away my clay in my veins that is now in a vaccine in my utility belt." Annie explain

"Umm hey Batman if you don't mind me and Olive and the rest are asking do you have fangs like a vampire bat." Maps asked which caused Bruce is laugh a little

"I don't have vampire fangs just a living human being in the costume that strikes fear on the heart of criminals." Bruce answered

"Any questions weather is true or not involved theories or actually facts?" Bruce asked

"Um Annie AKA Magnificent Claydoll what's it's like to be half human and clay hybrid" Carrie asked Annie

" Oh well you see is actually quite strange at first I was scared that I'll end up like Clayface and Katherine if I used my clay abilities but now because of the encouragement and comfort from Bruce and Tim even Alfred and now you guys I'm actually feel that as long as I don't let what I am get over my head and worst I'm glad that I am like this to protect you all and doesn't have to worry about being patch up as long as I have healing factor I guess." Annie answered calmly

"Hey I have another question about the reputation that Gotham been saying about you guys for years. You see when I was younger I keep hearing stories saying that you're all just like those people in Arkham I mean they say you kill people and we already know is not your style but what if all this time you Bruce been using us kids to get what you want while we die or worse I don't know if that ever happened before us so please be honest would you do those things to us please don't tell me you really like those people?" Olive asked but feeling scared of the thought as her body is shaking in fear holding her arm and was about to cry silently but Bruce put his hand on her shoulders as she looks in the man behind the pointy eared cowl with deep concern and tears silently come down.

"Olive I'm telling you as honestly of I can that I would never do that to you children nor am I like the criminals from Arkham and even Blackgate and you're right about us not killing because is a sin against all that is good. But I wouldn't do anything reckless to put others in dangerous to the point where they'll be injured permanently or die when I adopted Dick Grayson and training him to join my crusade I have been keeping him from going too far in danger so he can be still alive same goes to Tim and Annie even Barbara Gordon is allowed to take that risk. I can only train those who have been wanting to find justice for the tragedies they have to endure and have the right potential to take that risk of been in that position of going out there protecting the city against the war on crime. But that doesn't mean that I'll let everyone join that part especially when they have live with families and if I were to ever let a child die in my watch like that then Gotham will get worse with their families labeled me as no different than the actual scumbags who used kids for their own gain as a means to end." Bruce explained

"So that's why you need us and the ones that teamed up with you are still alright with them because unlike those scum you have provided enough protection and give and take values to ensure that they will be safe and live in a better Gotham right?" Olive asked washing her tears off and smiled with relief

"Right which brought me to why I have you guys here okay and yes Maps and Carrie that's why I think letting you two getting in costumes and fight crime is a bad idea and think letting be more like an information broker to gather clues that can help make things easier okay." Bruce answered both questions before Maps and Carrie raised their hand

"Speaking of Barbara Gordon what about your relationship between the Police and Commissioner and why some of them don't like you?" Heathcliff asked

"The cops especially in my early years been difficult to get them to know that I'm helping them since I work outside the law instead of being a cop due to the mobs like the Falcones Rupert Thorne and a few criminal organizations brides Police to turn a blind eye while others getting corrupted when the Falcones take deep control of Gotham until I started my first patrol as Batman to bring him and his organization to justice. Which lead me to gain trust with the Commissioner Jim Gordon back when he is lieutenant since he is the most trusted force in the department while some officers when it comes to me take them still trying to get used to me and but most of them will put their differences aside now with Jim in position of Commissioner so clean up the corruption in there if it happened again."

Bruce explained

"Excellent Answers Bruce but here's what been interested in most kids telling us when it comes to telling scary stories were the good guys win and survived who is the most difficult criminal mastermind you ever deal with in your career as a hero?" Eric asked

Bruce look in deep thought about all the foes he encounter but the real monsters are the ones that is probably the most difficult to defy and gives the Caped Crusader the most chaotic problems than most people.

"Well after all the criminals I faced there's is one who has been what I consider the special one who represents everything I swore to protect and I will keep fighting against his madness. If you look at the play card you see what I'm referring to." Bruce explained as Eric and the rest look at the giant playing card and a Joker logo on it.

"Oh yeah is the Clown Prince of Crime calling card The Joker. Geez Annie if we or someone dare ever one day get a conversation on who's more terrifying Joker or Katherine we." Maps was stop by Eric and Annie as Eric's finger on her lips as Annie pat her head softly.

"Shhh shhhh don't think about that stuff darling" Eric said silently

"Noooooooo dear friend please don't make me and Bruce's problem with them become more hectic we already have them taking care of that nooooooooo." Annie said as silently in her ear and softly but faster as Maps giggle nervously letting them know she gets it as she push them away.

"Okay Okay I won't say it again guys you two don't need to be afraid just let me go." Maps giggle and smiled at her lover and favorite superheroine being willing protective of anyone.

As everyone get back to Manor with their new equipments after the tour of both the Batcave and Manor. Bruce knowing that their trip is going to be a major turning point but just when is time to go.

"I hope you guys have take good care and have a safe time after you get home." Bruce said but suddenly Olive and Maps runs back at him and hugs him with the others coming back to thank him.

"Thank you Wayne you are the best man that this city need please don't forget that!" Maps said

"And we promised to keep being a great detective to solve any mystery that Gotham will throw at us with the Detective Club at your Family's service!" Olive's open up to Bruce as he holds them back.

"That's sounds like a great attitude for you and I accept your appreciate but we should that thank you kids after all the whole point is to congratulate you." Bruce says

"Hey daddy is okay just let them have it I think they get the idea trust me I understand what you are doing I tried a few times." Annie said with a smile to let Bruce reminded him of how they got to this point in the first place.

"Let's just say even called it being modest with both of our accomplish today and our surprised work and everyone is happy so Annie's right thanks to both sides." Tim respond back for Annie as Bruce agree with them.

"Right and we'll be careful on the real danger and play behind the scenes for ya guys okay." Heathcliff said

"Yeah then you guys can come in for the strike it will be like a some superhero mystery team from some TV show or something." Carrie comments

"Excuse me everyone is time of the gang to get back to their home before portal you can come if you wanted to Master Timothy and Mrs Wayne." Alfred announced as Bruce and the Detective Club made a vow to never fail to hand of injustice and be on the path of Justice.

"WE SWEAR IT!!!" The Detective Club promise as they get to the limousine with the Mystery Couple and Alfred as Ace come to Bruce as he can only say.

"Yes this is a new beginning of a new era and now a bright future detectives might just be what we needed." Bruce says to Ace and enter back to the Cave with Ace coming with him.

The end


End file.
